Cameron's Escape
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: Cameron knew she needed to escape, but House knew where to find her.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm happy for you and that's it? She walks away? Maybe Al-Cameron really is over me. Good, it's about time. Stacy is back, I need to be able to focus on dealing with her, not some teenage crush._

_I'm happy for you? What a load of crap! Well, if I've convinced HIM I'm over him, then at least one of us is convinced. I need to stop this now, do some work, better get to the lab._

"Now where would Cameron go to pretend to work, but really just be escaping?" House posed this question to no one in particular and then answered himself, "the lab."

Allison Cameron knew House's step-shuffle anywhere. She purposefully memorized it so she could mentally prepare herself to deal with him. This knowledge was great warning for his sarcasm, and the fact that he knew she liked him and could and would use it against her at anytime. Thanks to, or perhaps damned because of, this sixth sense told Cameron that House was coming to see her.

_Wonderful. He knew I'd be here, he knows I was lying; he was the one who reminded me that everyone lies. He knows that I like him. I gave that away when I asked if he likes me. Now it's time for more damage control. Well, maybe I can catch him off guard; call him on his appearance before he gets here._

"Dr. House?"

"Why Dr. Cameron, you know my footsteps. Do you pay that much attention to everyone or only the men you are interested in? Never mind, I know the answer to that question."

_Okay…that did not work. Plan B. Crap! What is Plan B?_

"God House, awfully high opinion of yourself, don't you think?" It was the only quip Cameron could come up with so quickly.

_Good save Allison._

"Actually no, I know I am only mortal, note the leg. You, on the other hand, seem to forgot it. As per usual" Sarcasm was the only way House knew how to deal with his crippled leg.

"Oh no, I know you are nothing but human. Do you think that for a second that if I did believe in a higher power, it would be anything like you? You are a bitter, self-loathing, son-of-a-bitch, and love to make others just as miserable as you are. I can not imagine ANYONE believing in a god like that." By now Cameron believed everything she said with a passion.

_Hmm…Allison Cameron angry. I like it. I don't think I have ever seen her this fired up over anything before._

"Cat got you're tongue Dr. House?"

_I admitted to her once before that I was physically attracted to her, but this is different. Now I a have a sexy as hell smart-ass immunologist on my hands. I know what will fix that…_

"I was just thinking how sexy you are when you get angry. Really. Your skin takes on this slight flushed color, on most people it wouldn't be noticeable but since your skin is like porcelain it is obvious. Your eyes flash. It reminds minds me that you aren't only sugar and spice and all that's nice. I like it."

"Didn't you once tell me you didn't like me?"

"I may have said I didn't like you, I Never said I wasn't attracted to you," sniped House.

"I don't think affection and attraction can be completely separate," was Cameron's reply. "True, you can have a fleeting thought of physical lust for someone, but sooner or later that feeling will pass if you are not attracted to them on a deeper level."

House knew he was in over his head. He doesn't handle emotions well so he decided it was time to take leave of this conversation before he admitted to something he didn't want to.

"Well, Dr. Cameron, as much as I would to continue this fascinating diatribe I am missing the OC as we speak. Got to keep up with Marissa and Ryan."

_House is scared. I've got him scared. He is stuck trying to deal with emotions and we both know how well he handles those. It's now or never Allison…_

With that thought of knowing this was her chance, perhaps her only chance, to have Gregory House right where she wants him, feeling vulnerable to his emotions, Allison Cameron quickly closes the space between them and kisses him. Then she bolts, faster than lightening, scared to death when she remembers that he is the only one who doesn't like her.

Cameron didn't know where she was running to, only that she was running. But when she finally stopped she was in the conference room, where she and the rest of the Diagnostic Department have spent so many hours. On autopilot she began to brew a pot of coffee without even realizing she was doing it.

Eventually House caught up to her and when he smelled the coffee brewing he smirked, "Cameron, You do realize we aren't on the clock."

"House, did you ever begin to think I may do things for people other than you, such as for myself?"

"Is that your way of saying that fixing my coffee everyday is for you, not me? Highly doubtful."

"Right now, at this point, it is purely for me."

"Excellent job dodging the question Dr. Cameron, now try answering it"

"Maybe making the coffee in the morning is my subtle way of letting you know I care about you, but at this moment it is all about me. It is about my escape from your sardonic self. Look, I am sorry for kissing you, you don't even have enough decency not to mock me.

"No, no your not. And neither am I."

"Yes, you're right, everyone lies."


	2. Chapter 2

From Part One:

"Maybe making the coffee in the morning is my subtle way of letting you know I care about you, but at this moment it is all about me. It is about my escape from your sardonic self. Look, I am sorry for kissing you, you don't even have enough decency not to mock me.

"No, no your not. And neither am I."

"Yes, you're right, everyone lies."

"Tell me Dr. Cameron, why did you lie?"

"Don't you remember House? Everyone likes me but you."

"Oh, but every red-blooded American male likes getting some action they don't have to pay for."

"I knew it was too good to be true, the reason you were happy I kissed you. You see me as nothing more than a piece of ass."

"A very perfect, willing one at that."

With that snarky comment from House, Cameron turned on the heels of her high-heeled boots and stormed out leaving House wondering if he had finally pushed the envelop too far.

Life's a bitchThat's the only thing that Allison Cameron could think as she drove back to her apartment. She knew that when she got there she would be alone, like always. As she walked slowly up to her apartment from her car she realized she was wrong. Again. This was nothing new when it came to her dealings with House.

"What the hell? House? How many traffic laws did you and your motorcycle break to beat me here?"

"Only enough to ensure I would have a chance to continue the wonderful diatribe we had going on before you fled faster than Joey did to Pacey after Dawson's parent's wedding."

"Dawson's Creek. Cute House. I think my sixteen year old niece watched that show a couple years ago." Then pausing, as if to consider her options Cameron continued, "Fine, come in, but don't expect me to entertain."

Once House is inside Cameron's apartment his eyes immediately scan his surroundings and his mind begins to catalogue what he sees. Very neat, he thinks to himself, then realizes that it makes sense considering she does her paperwork, his, and sorts his mail as well. Of course she'd be organized. Then he gets a whiff of an air freshener or something along those lines, it has a vanilla scent. This also makes sense, Allison Cameron is nothing if not sugar and spice and all things nice. Well except for the time she did drugs and Chase all in one day.

"Nice place, you can see the sucrose oozing from the walls."

"Get out House"

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving till this is worked out."

"Damn it House! Why do you think you should get to pick when we talk about the state of our relationship?"

"Cause I'm the boss."

"Wait a minute…why do you even want to talk about our relationship? And why are you even admitting we have one?" asked Cameron raising an eyebrow. She was so suspicious it almost reached her hairline.

"Of course, I must have an ulterior motive. After all I don't do emotions, I only do hookers. Well maybe you're right, I do have an ulterior motive. I want to get into your pants, and with you I know the way to do that is through your heart, or through drugs, but I think that is out of the question."

"You're insufferable! You come into my house and mess with my head, all to get into my pants?"

"I'd say you summed it up quite nicely."

Cameron threw her hands up in the air in frustration and said, "Why? Why do you do this? You know I like you, I have said so, but something about it doesn't affect you. I want to know why."

"Unhealthy people can't have healthy relationships. You did a psych rotation, you should know that. And I'm damaged." At this point House was beginning to show signs of stress, twirling his cane and fingering his Vicodin through the pocket of his blazer.

"Does it appear that I care? So you harass Chase about being Australian, and abuse your relationship with Wilson on a regular basis. I know that and it hasn't dissuaded me yet, do you think that a few more jabs at me are going to change how I feel? If you do, you clearly don't know me despite all your cracks about my past and how I care too much."

"Oh but if it wasn't for all my quips you would still be the same timid lobby art, yet talented doctor who only needed a kind hand to guide her."

"Kind hand my ass. Shut-up or get out House."

House decided to shut her up, and did so in a most pleasurable way. He kissed her, forcefully, as if to communicate his intent.

Allison Cameron had never been kissed that way before, because she is Allison Cameron. It follows that that she likes soft romantic kisses, not the rough, lesson teaching kind. At the same time though she wanted more, lots more, however House was willing to give them.

So Cameron went in for a second kiss, just as lip bruising as the first, but after a few moments the sentiment behind the kiss changed. It went from demanding and punishing to a more give and take scenario.

House and Cameron broke apart and just gazed at each other momentarily. Then there was a combined "What the HELL?" Neither could believe what had just happened or even begin to think about what the possible consequences are.

"I don't know, I don't care, but the differential diagnoses is that I liked it and want to do it again."

"This time Dr. Cameron I think you have hit the nail on the head."


	3. Chapter 3

House and Cameron broke apart and just gazed at each other momentarily. Then there was a combined "What the HELL?" Neither could believe what had just happened or even begin to think about what the possible consequences are.

"I don't know, I don't care, but the differential diagnoses is that I liked it and want to do it again."

"This time Dr. Cameron I think you have hit the nail on the head."

"And what head would that be?"

"My, my, Dr. Cameron, you aren't the prude I had you figured to be. What was that for?"

"Pay back. The basketball players I dated in college…ring any bells? Or were you just jealous?"

"Well now that we're going steady and all, I guess I can tell you. I was jealous."

With that a smug grin crossed Cameron's face. Deciding to speak in a manor that most men understand, sports metaphors, she said, "Well, I usually hit a single before I round the bases."

Feeling satisfied with herself and a new found confidence she followed that comment with an invitation for House to take her out for drinks, "Come on House, buy me a drink somewhere."

"On one condition. No, two. One, you wear something leather, and two, we take my bike." House of course had secret motives for this. He found leather on women damn sexy and the thought of Cameron holding on to him as he sped through a turn a bit more quickly than usual sent a rush of adrenaline through him.

"Alright," Cameron agreed. In actuality Cameron was pleased with this request.

_Ha. Now I'll give him something to think about at night when he is trying to fall asleep. It's his turn to stay up late fantasizing about us._

Five minutes after disappearing into the master bedroom to change Cameron appeared as Allison, dressed to kill in a short, black, leather mini-skirt and body hugging black sweater. It made her lithe frame look curvy in all the right places.

"I see you ditched Dr. Cameron at your bedroom door. That's good, I like Allison better. She's HOT!"

Pleased she got the desired results, but still slightly embarrassed by his comments a slight blush crept over Allison's face.

_Some things just don't change_.

"Let's go House."

House nodded and led the way to his bike. When they got there House gave Allison the helmet and got on first, then had her get on behind him. Once she was on she hesitated about where to put her hands.

_Where do I put my hands? Should I hold on to him? Is that too forward? I doubt it, but still, this is House we are talking about._

"Hang on to me."

Happily Allison acquiesced and they both enjoyed the feel of the other pressing against them. Once House began to swiftly drive them to the Irish pub Allison suggested that was nearby House could feel her suck in a breath as he would round turns and then let it out once the turn was safely navigated. At the same time he could feel her hold on just a bit tighter as he took those turns, which made him take them all the more quickly. A bit too soon for his liking they arrived at McCoy's and they had to return to reality.

Walking into the smoky bar House and Cameron sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks a scotch and a martini respectively.

_A girly drink for someone who makes girly g's, _was House's thought at Allison's order.

Cameron knew better than to mention that House shouldn't mix alcohol and Vicodin, besides he knew that himself.

After the first drink had come and gone Cameron asked House a question that surprised even her, "Do you really want to sleep with me? Or was that all just posturing and bravado?"

"A better question would be what man doesn't want to sleep with you."

"Answer the question House, please." The desperation was beginning to be apparent in her voice.

_Oh Lord, she doesn't want to know if I want to sleep with her, she wants to know if I love her. Shit! If I answer this wrong I am screwed. Scratch that, I won't get screwed._

"Allison, ditch the pretenses. I care about you, and that is more than I can say for just about anyone else. Beyond that, and I still working it out, but when I figure it out you will be the first to find out. Besides Steve McQueen that is."

Allison smiled.

_Whew. I guess I didn't screw it up._

_Who knew? House is human. He has a heart and insecurities to boot._


	4. Chapter 4

From Chapter 3

"Allison, ditch the pretenses. I care about you, and that is more than I can say for just about anyone else. Beyond that, and I still working it out, but when I figure it out you will be the first to find out. Besides Steve McQueen that is."

Allison smiled.

_Whew. I guess I didn't screw it up._

_Who knew? House is human. He has a heart and insecurities to boot._

"Alright House, I can't live with that."

Secretly Allison was thrilled. That was about as close to admitting to loving someone as she had ever heard House admit to.

"Come on, Allison. Lets go, even I can only drink so much and then drive. Well, at least when I have a gorgeous passenger whose face I don't want to mess up."

So House and Allison, who had begun to think of him as more of a man than just House, a misanthropic jerk, got back on his bike and headed back to her place. The ride back was just as enjoyable as the ride there, possibly more so with both of their inhibitions lowered thanks to the alcohol.

Once they arrived at Allison's apartment they climbed the stairs with House's limping more pronounced than usual thanks to the scotch he had inhaled just fifteen minutes before. Allison didn't care though.

_What? House is walking me to my door? He is actually capable of being a gentleman?_

As if reading her mind House said, "Now don't let it get out that I have a soft side. I wouldn't want Foreman to expect me to walk him to his car at after work and give him a kiss goodnight."

_Wait! Did I just practically admit I am going to kiss her goodnight? A kiss goodnight implies romance. Do I want romance? Oh hell, I need romance!_

With those thoughts House went in for a kiss and it seemed as though Allison was expecting it because she met him half way. It wasn't an explosive, fireworks kind of kiss. Instead it was more the kind of kiss were you see the girl raise up her back leg like in the old movies and lean into it. When they broke apart they were both their eyes were both starry and glazed over and had swollen lips. The passion was evident without it being like a makeout session you would see in under the bleachers at a high school. In other words, it was perfect.

After the kiss Allison bade House goodnight and went inside her apartment leaving House to head back to his bike and his apartment. They both knew what they would be dreaming of that night.

_She's perfect. Intelligent, kind, beautiful and sexy all at the same time. What did I do to deserve her? I'm an addict who gives her hell all day. But she always comes back. Why? Maybe I am better off not knowing._

_His eyes, they are blue of course, but tonight they weren't icy. They were almost welcoming and calm, like a lake on a day without a breeze. They were inviting. What is it Lincoln said? Something about how it isn't the number of years in your life that matter but the life in your years? Well, I did a lot of living tonight and I don't regret a minute of it._

_I miss her already. How can that be? I just left her at her apartment half an hour ago! She has got me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even have to try, not to mention the fact that I didn't put up much of a fight. Alright, get some sleep; you will have a clear head when you wake up tomorrow._

"Good morning Dr. Cameron. How was your night?"

"Quite enjoyable actually. I went out with this guy with the most amazing blue eyes."

"I never knew you were so into the physical aspects of a man. I always figured you would care more about his personality and character."

"Even you never know a person as well as you think you do House. Besides I am a woman. Which means, by definition, I am a mystery to you, because you are a man."

"Yeah, yeah. Men are from Mars and women are from women are from Venus."

Chase, who had been listening to this exchange was amused and decided to ask if they were actually going to treat their patient that day. After chastising him for interrupting them, House sent Chase to do a lumbar puncture and Cameron to the lab to run tests on their patient whom they suspected had meningitis, Foreman hadn't shown up yet.

After what House deemed a safe amount of time House went down to the lab to find Cameron, who was in fact Cameron because they were at work.

"So we return to the scene of the crime."

"House, I won't get any work done with you here."

"Hormones get the best of you?"

"Go away House."

"Fine, but you can expect me, say, around 6 o'clock."


	5. Chapter 5

I would just like to thank my reviewers, "breakaway01," "Bella-mi-amore," "mishy-mo," and "Lexi-Cameron."

From Previous Chapter:

With those thoughts House went in for a kiss and it seemed as though Allison was expecting it because she met him half way. It wasn't an explosive, fireworks kind of kiss. Instead it was more the kind of kiss were you see the girl raise up her back leg like in the old movies and lean into it. When they broke apart they were both their eyes were both starry and glazed over and had swollen lips. The passion was evident without it being like a makeout session you would see in under the bleachers at a high school. In other words, it was perfect.

And a bit later…

"House, I won't get any work done with you here."

"Hormones get the best of you?"

"Go away House."

"Fine, but you can expect me, say, around 6 o'clock."

It was five o'clock and Cameron knew that it meant it was fast approaching date time. She had put in enough over time lately that she could justify leaving then, plus she knew House wouldn't complain. So Cameron signed out of the clinic and all its mind numbingly dull cases.

_I wonder_ _how many cases of the flu I diagnosed today. And miracle of all miracles- none of them were dying! I wonder if I will be such a drama queen when I'm a mom. Whoa!!! When I'm a mom? Got to find the right guy first! But maybe I did. What am I? 16? Am I going to start drawing "Mrs. Allison House" on all my lab reports? _

As those thoughts bounced around inside her head she drove home and once she got there set to work figuring out what to wear.

_He's already seen short and leather; let's take a different approach tonight. Six o'clock. Sounds like dinner, and knowing House he'd like to see me looking different from work, so some place that boarders on fancy, without being pretentious. I'd say it is Little Black Dress time._

Cameron's dress hit just above the knee and is almost backless with just three small satin ribbons running across the back. It shimmers without being gaudy and looks perfect with a diamond solitarie on a white gold chain and matching earrings.

As for her hair she pin curled a few pieces and left the rest natural so it did not look over done. She was never one for French Twists or the like.

Back at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital House was beginning to prepare for their evening out as well. He had brought a suit to work to change into after and had been thoroughly interrogated by Wilson for the reason, but House didn't cave. Now he only one thing on his mind: seduction. He was going to seduce Allison Cameron tonight and he was going to be so smooth about it she wouldn't even realize what he was doing.

_I hope she doesn't realize what I am doing. Despite how much we protest it doesn't, it hurts when girls punch! Alright, 5:30, better get going, don't want to be late for my date with destiny._

At 5:55 House pulled into Cameron's parking lot and at 6 o'clock he knocked on her door.

"Wow! Actually 'wow' doesn't even begin to cover it." House's eyes appraised her appearance as she spun around to give him the full view. He gave an appreciative whistle when he saw the back of the dress and then when she faced front he looked her over one last time, stopping on the V of the dress.

"Eyes on my face House. I'm not Cuddy."

Feeling slightly chastised House's gaze returned to her face. "You look amazing." He had realized that if he wanted to seduce her, he had to smooth and unassuming, the whistle he let out moments ago wasn't going to cut it.

"Thank-you," was Allison's demure response. It was amazing how quickly she shifted from being Cameron to Allison for House.

"Well, we did get going. I have reservations at "La Luna y Las Estrellas."

"The Moon and The Stars? Sounds romantic."

"Don't get all sappy on me, I only like that sort of thing on my afternoon soaps."

"Got it."

Much to Allison's surprise House was a real gentleman when the entered the restaurant. He guided her with his hand on the small of her back and opened the door for her. Then when hostess lead them to their table pulled out her chair for her before sitting down.

After ordering tapas House asked Cameron a big question, "What are you looking for in life?"

"A good man, great shoes, and a job where I make a difference." After a brief pause she continued, "At this point I am at 2 for 3, with the third coming more quickly then I expected."

_Women, why do they have to speak in riddles? Well I guess it is only fair, I am, after all The King of Metaphors. _

"Well, judging on the obviously expensive pumps on your feet I would say you have the shoes covered. And you care for your patients enormously, so that's 2. That leaves me wondering, who's the man? Wait! Is it Wilson? How could he not tell me? He tells me all his girlish gossip! That means it isn't him. So it must be me!"

_Shit. I am going for romance and my natural snark comes out._

"Shut up and dance with me House while you are still on my good side."

House glanced at his mangled thigh and then back at beautiful women who wanted to dance with him. He stood up, held out a hand, which she gently took with hers, and led her to the small dance floor.

House wrapped his free arm around his waist while still balancing weight on his cane. Allison pulled him in close with her hands on his shoulders. Thanking his lucky stars that all he had to do for this type of dance was sway to the music House slowly moved the hand previously positioned at Allison's waist and skimmed it up and down the line of her body meeting no resistance. After just a few moments Allison slid to an even more intimate embrace, with no space between their bodies.

Sensing the building desire for more they paid the bill without eating and headed back to Allison's apartment in silence each wondering what the rest of the night will bring.


	6. Chapter 6

From Chapter Five

House wrapped his free arm around his waist while still balancing weight on his cane. Allison pulled him in close with her hands on his shoulders. Thanking his lucky stars that all he had to do for this type of dance was sway to the music House slowly moved the hand previously positioned at Allison's waist and skimmed it up and down the line of her body meeting no resistance. After just a few moments Allison slid to an even more intimate embrace, with no space between their bodies.

Sensing the building desire for more they paid the bill without eating and headed back to Allison's apartment in silence each wondering what the rest of the night will bring.

There was a silent communication between them as they entered Allison's apartment telling them to pick back up where they left off at the restaurant, with each other in their arms.

_To hell with it. _That was House's last thought about his leg as he dropped his cane and wrapped both arms around Allison.

Much to his delight he found a wide expanse of skin instead of dress on her back. He had forgotten that the dress was backless, and just has happy to discover it the second time.

As they kissed slow, passion filled kisses, he explored her back, tracing languid circles in mesmerizing patterns.

"Mmmm," was all Allison manage at first, but then she set to work as well. First she helped House remove his suit jacket, and then she untucked his shirt to run her hands along his chest.

By this point both of them knew where this night was going to lead and neither of them wanted to fight it. They were happy to follow where there hearts were leading and feel instead of think.

Allison knew this was where she was meant to be when House's hands became busy and she didn't feel disgusting. Instead she felt treasured. She hadn't felt that way since her husband died when she was 21.

Once they began to move together they saw nothing but each other, and loved the other, for everything that they are. Cameron loved House for his sharp wit and sports metaphors, even though they both made her crazy at times. House loved Cameron for her caring nature, even though he didn't completely understand it.

_God Allison is beautiful. Not in that cheap lobby art way either. The way she looked in that dress…she was exquisite. And that noise she makes when I kiss her collar bone? The most amazing sound I have ever heard. _

_Hey! My leg doesn't hurt! I guess I found a new form of self medicaton. Much more enjoyable too. No risk of getting high either. Cuddy will like that. Ugh. Don't think about her. Then I will need the Vicodin._

_Oh my God! I slept with House! What is it about him that makes me say, "God." Makes me sound agnostic or something. But wow! He could write a text book on this. House, not God._

"G'morning House."

"Greg."

"Huh?"

"We just spent the night together, call me Greg, well, when were not at work."

And that is where this story ends, with House and Cameron happily together. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed including my newest reviewers, Crashxin2xMe, Disenchantment, and Fernpaw!


	7. Chapter 7

Back by popular demand one last chapter…

"G'morning House."

"Greg."

"Huh?"

"We just spent the night together, call me Greg, well, when were not at work."

Cameron, Chase, and Forman were gathered around the table in the Diagnostics Department when House strolled, rather limped-shuffled, in at ten thirty. Over an hour late. Cameron got up and got House a cup of coffee and thought to herself:

_Well I see some things aren't going to change over night._

"Differential diagnoses people. Boss falls for his much younger subordinate. They go out for drinks. He kisses her goodnight, something he normally wouldn't do, then can not stop thinking about her the rest of the night. The next day he asks her out for dinner at a nice restaurant. They dance, then leave before the food comes because they wanted to dance in a way inappropriate for the general public to see. They get busy and he stays the night, again something he usually doesn't do. What do you think is going on?"

_What the hell? House is talking about **us **at work?_

Chase chimed in first, "Sounds like love to me. Why else would he risk dating his subordinate?"

Forman, who was more astute caught on and said, "House, you and Cameron? Together?"

"I knew I hired you for a reason. Not for your pretty hair either. Only Chase has pretty hair. Of course you hardly have any. Going bald early?"

Cameron was turning a tomato shade of red. She normally didn't talk about her love life at work and was quite uncomfortable with the idea, especially after her ill-conceived encounter with Chase.

_I guess this puts it out in the open. We won't have to hide it from Forman and Chase now. And I am sure he will tell Wilson soon. And Cuddy will hear through the grapevine. Shit! The whole hospital will know about us! I will be known as the doctor who banged her boss to get ahead at work._

After Chase and Forman left to run tests on their latest patient Cameron spoke with House.

"House, I'd really appreciate it if you kept this quiet. You will be known as the guy who got the girl and I will be known as a tramp. A woman used her looks and body to get what she wanted."

Sensing the desperation in her voice House replied, "I hadn't thought about it that way, then again I don't have a vagina."

"House…….." Cameron warned.

"I have it covered. We'll keep it quiet."

Feeling relieved Cameron thanked House and left to meet Chase and Forman in the MRI room where she knew she would find them. She was thrilled she finally had the guy she had been dreaming about for a year, and he seemed to really want to be with her too. She didn't want to, or expect, to change him. She was just happy to have him.

House, or Greg as he was sometimes called now, couldn't believe he was with a woman as kind, intelligent, and drop-dead gorgeous as Allison. He was happy, an emotion he hadn't felt in years, something that didn't go unnoticed by those around him.

Alright that's it, for real this time. I am out of ideas for this story. But I have some ideas for a new one that I will probably start over my Thanksgiving break.


End file.
